All Around Me
by runningwind123
Summary: The mysterious Lady Keada. She, by herself, led the Narnians through tough times. But what happens when Prince Caspian realizes that thanks to her past, she cannot allow him to be more than just friends? CaspianXOC
1. Chapter 1: Savior

Yummy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of C.S. Lewis's books or the movies that were made from them, unfortunately. I only own the plot.**

**Well here's the first chapter of my new fanfic! I hope you like it! **

I simply stood in a tree and watched on, a strange look on my face.

"You filthy Telmarine!"

"Tear his throat out!"

"Cut him in half!"

"Rip his limbs off!"

I kept watching, both curious and enraged, as one of the centaurs, Glenstorm, cried, "What would Lady Keada say, seeing a Telmarine at mercy?" The creatures surrounding him all roared in agreement, raising their swords to show it. They all charged towards the young man in front of them, their blades ready to tear him in half. Glenstorm was the closest, and he raised his blade to slice the Telmarine's throat.

In one, swift jump, I stood facing the young man with my two swords drawn and blocking the Glenstorm's sword and a faun's sword. I was smiling, my head tilted to one side a little.

Gasps rippled though the crowd.

I spoke up, "I'm not quite sure, Glenstorm, what would I say?" I asked the centaur behind me. The Narnians sheathed their swords, and I followed suit. The smile was still on my face, giving the Telmarine no reason not to trust me. After I knew every blade was back in its case, I bowed before him.

All around my I felt shock make its way through the crowd. I bent back up and saw the shock plastered on his own face. "Why did you do that?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Aren't you supposed to bow before a rightful king? Especially the one of Narnia," I stated, raising my chin questioningly.

More gasps were echoed through the vast forest. Glenstorm spoke again, "Lady Keada! Surely you're joking! You can't expect a Son of Adam to lead --"

I snarled at him, whipping myself around to face him, teeth bared. "What makes you think that Children of Adam and Eve cannot lead?" I spat. I was incredibly stunned at his statement.

Glenstorm fumbled for words under my harsh glare. "I – you – but he – you – I never meant you! You were raised here since you were only four years of age! You're practically a full-blooded Narnian!"

I growled at him and turned back to the Telmarine, "I apologize for their hostility, they will never forgive your people for the torture and suffering they've put us through."

He nodded meekly. Then his eyes clouded over in thought, "So, you're the leader of Narnia?"

I shrugged, "Not exactly, but yes, in a way."

He bit his lip and knelt before me, his head resting on his sword. I laughed, and I felt the Narnians shift uncomfortably at the sound. They had not heard me laugh since I arrived first here. I placed my finger under his chin and lifter his head to look at me again, and he got the hint and stood up.

"I will never be anything like you will be, Prince Caspian." I smiled again at him, and something hazy flashed in his brown eyes as I did. "You shall have my quarters for now until one for you is made that is fit for a king." I turned back to the Narnians, "And that is how he shall be treated, as a king."

Uneasily, they nodded. They were still weary of the young prince. I shook my head at their not trusting me, and then turned to Caspian. I grabbed his wrist and beckoned for him to follow me, which he did.

I led him into the trees and stopped as I stood before one enormous oak. I stared at it for a second and found the way in, which was tangled in the oak's many roots. Caspian struggled a bit, but he made his way in. Inside, it was vast with space and old furniture. I motioned to the bed. "You can sleep here," I told him, "for now." He nodded, and I left him to sleep. He obviously had a long day, and needed the rest.

**Caspian's POV**

I stared in horror as the strange creatures in front of me shouted all kinds of threats, cursing my existence and my people. I wanted to draw my sword, but what good would it do? I was outnumbered by over a hundred. There was no way I could take them all on in combat and win without fatal injuries.

One of the centaurs, the leader apparently, roared something and then they all came rushing towards me, yelling more threats and drawing their blades. The centaur was getting close, and I stood there, paralyzed in fear, while his sword came closer and closer to slicing the fragile skin covering my neck. I braced myself for pain.

But instead, I felt nothing. All I heard was a drop of light weight on the ground and two blades clashing together. Standing in front of me, a girl a little younger than me with long, curly brown hair and green eyes stood in front of me, two swords in her hands which were blocking the centaur's blade and a faun's blade. Her dress was long and touched the forest floor, in colors of rich purple. It looked a bit dirty, like she hadn't washed it for a little while. Well, she lives in the forest doesn't she?

She smiled and answered the centaur. "I'm not quite sure, Glenstorm, what would I say?" I gaped at her, standing there, speechless, for she then bowed before me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, confused.

She stared at me in curiosity and said, "Aren't you supposed to bow before a rightful king? Especially the one of Narnia." Gasps rippled through the crowd of Narnians.

The centaur said something about Sons of Adam not being able to lead when the girl in front of me snapped her head towards him, her soft hair grazing my face as she did. She seemed to . . . growl, and she scolded his comment. Glenstorm sputtered out explanations and apologies, and she shook her head.

She turned back to me. "I apologize for their hostility; they will never forgive your people for the torture and suffering they've put us through."

I nodded, feeling fatigue settling in. I thought for a second. If she was called "Lady Keada", and she seemed to be a role model or something to them, was she the current and temporary ruler of Narnia until the rightful ruler took throne? "So, you're the leader of Narnia?"

She pursed her light pink lips, that I couldn't help noticing were in perfect condition for living in the wild for so long. After a second, she shrugged, "Not exactly, but yes, in a way."

Wondering what exactly I was supposed to do, I bit my lip and kneeled to her, as though she were a queen. She laughed, sweetly, not mockingly, and it sent shivers down my spine. It sounded so . . . innocent and carefree. I wanted to listen to the sound more and more, but her laughter wore off. I felt some of the Narnians move in their spots, as though unsettled by the noise.

She placed a surprisingly soft finger under chin and raised my head to meet her eyes. Their shade was surprisingly dark, for someone who seemed so lighthearted.

"I will never be anything like you will be, Prince Caspian." She smiled again, and I felt a strange warmth creep through me at her soft-looking, curled lips, I felt tired with relief and safety. All because this girl, Keada, smiled at me. "You shall have my quarters for now until one for you is made that is fit for a king." she turned back to the Narnians, "And that is how he shall be treated, as a king."

The creatures around me nodded, thought they were still uneasy. She once again shook her head and then suddenly grabbed my wrist. She pulled me up next to her and I understood, deciding to follow her. She led me to a great oak tree, its roots tangled in the ground. She stared at them for a second and then walked through a small passage. I followed her, having a bit of trouble among the many roots.

When I finally maneuvered my way through it, the tunnel resulted in a wide, underground room filled with old, age-smelling furniture and several tree roots holding up thing that were hanging from the ceiling.

Keada pointed to the bed. "You can sleep here, for now." I nodded and settled down. I almost instantly fell asleep, but caught her gracefully striding out of the quarters.

**Well that was my first chapter, I hoped you liked it!! **

**Please review, I need inspiration!!**

**Rain**


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Out

Disclaimer: I don't own C

**Disclaimer: I don't own C.S. Lewis's books obviously, or the characters. I only own the plot. I mean my plot.**

**Oh, and if you noticed, Yummy was written at the top of the previous chapter. This used to be a different document and for some reason it didn't delete when I erased everything. **

**Anyway.**

**Next chappie is up! Sorry it took so long, I only write when I get **_**good **_**reviews, and then my computer was down for a few days. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Keada's POV**

I looked up from my book only when I heard him stir in my bed. I looked back to my book and he rose from the position he was in. I felt him staring at my quizzically. I smiled, "Morning, Caspian."

He was quiet for a few seconds, and then he spoke, "Were you up all night?"

I sighed and put the book down. "Yes, of course. You have a whole army looking for you. I was making sure they wouldn't get to—find you." I didn't want to let him know what I was doing all night. Some of his uncle's men weren't half stupid, but when it came to fighting, they were terrible. Compared to some people, of course.

"You were going to say get to me, weren't you? They found this place, didn't they? What if they tell the rest of the army?" his voice shook with worry. Not for himself, though, I could tell that much. He was worried for the Narnians, even though they threatened his life only the previous night.

I sighed again, picking my book back up. "Yes, yes, and they won't."

He sputtered a few words before finally saying, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and once more, put the book down. But this time, I put it on the table next to me. I stood up, pulled the pins out of my hair to let it down, and walked to the exit of my chambers. "They won't be telling the rest of the army, or your uncle for that matter. They're dead. Like I said, I was up all night."

He followed me out, blinking in the morning's bright light. Several Narnians were in the clearing, sparring with their swords, a sort of coach looking at their moves and correcting them every now and then. Glenstorm was among them. He noticed me and nodded his head politely. "Glenstorm," I called. He said something to the battling Narnians and walked over to me, his eyes traveling back to the practicing every now and then. He spotted Caspian, then hesitated before nodding his head to him as well.

"Yes, Lady Keada?" his face held no emotion, and since the sparring had stopped, his remained on us.

"Glenstorm, we need to move. Find a base, or something. If we are going to win this war, we need to prepare. The middle of the forest may be good for cover, but in battle and training, it's too clumped with undergrowth and roots to properly fight. I suggest we find a much more open field to train and prepare in." I pointed out.

He sighed, "Yes, you are right. This spot is inappropriate for battle. I will gather the troops to move immediately." He walked off before once more bowing his head to me and Caspian. I eyed him as he stalked off. It wasn't like him to be _this _serious. I finally shook my head and ordered some Narnians who were returning from a patrol to gather some weapons and move out. I followed Glenstorm as he and some other creatures headed out of the makeshift camp, multiple arsenal in their arms. Caspian hurried to follow me, gathering some swords that were handed to him, as did I.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" he asked me as we made our way away from the camp.

"Were you, like there when I spoke with Glenstorm? We're going to a more proper place to train, or defend if we're attacked. An open field for example." I knew I was being snappy, but I was up all night and didn't feel like dealing with stupid questions.

"Oh." He said. "How many men did you have to kill to protect me?" he pressed.

"Four, and for your information, I was _not _protecting you, I was protecting my people. I'm sure they'd love to kill a few of my best warriors, you know. Your kind is known for that lately." Being tired had nothing to do with my harshness then. He was being ignorant.

"Your people? You're human, for your information. I don't believe that _they _are, and my kind is the same as yours. We both Telmarines, whether you like it or not. And when have we taken Narnians?" he mocked.

I rounded on him, fury plastered on my face. "I was raised here since I was an infant. I do believe that qualifies me as a Narnian. In fact, I _lead_ them. And I was born in the forest, and my ancestors were _wolves_. I am _not _a Telmarine, my father was. My mother was a forest nymph, and my father was executed for interacting with a Narnian, and obviously she was killed too. _You're_ kind captured one of our dwarves and killed a faun last night. I'd think first before you make a statement, _Caspian._" I stalked ahead of him, and walked instead next to Glenstorm.

I knew he was both angry and surprised at my sudden rage. Last night, I protected him from angry Narnians and defended his people. Now, I scolded him and blamed his people for our suffering. He was asking for it.

Glenstorm looked at me and laughed. "I take it he insulted you somehow?"

I glared at my companion. "Yes. And not just me, he insulted Narnia."

The centaur looked ahead once more, "Didn't you say he was the rightful king of Narnia?"

"Yes," I hissed, "only because it's true. Who knew that he was such an asshole, though." I fell back a little, so I was well enough away from the dark centaur. I didn't feel like talking much.

We were walking for several hours when suddenly Caspian spotted something, and apparently felt the need to rush at it with his sword raised. Sighing, I turned to his direction and saw why he was charging. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy was standing a little ways away from the group. He quickly drew his own sword and Caspian and he clashed their blades together. I pursed my lips, then spotted another human not far from the blonde boy. It was a girl, who looked a few years younger than the boy. Her hair was brown, and the front was braided back. Something was up.

I slipped on my leather gloves and strode over to the fighting boys. The other kid saw me heading over to them, but continued fighting. I grabbed Caspian's shoulder, shoved him out of the way, and grasped the boy's blade with my protected hand. I twisted it and pulled it out of his grasp. He gaped at me, and Caspian was muttering about how I interrupted their fight. The light caught the sword in my hand and I noticed engraving on it. I smirked as I read what it said in Narnian.

"Well, High King Peter, welcome back." I bowed down to him, and the crowd behind me gasped and mumbled things like "How?" and "Is this really true?"

"Yes," Peter said, "and who are you?" I glanced to the girl who I saw earlier, and instead saw another dark-haired boy and an older girl. Clearly the rest of the Pensieves.

"I'm Keada of the Forest, Your Highness," I told him.

"Oh, sure, you're nice to _him_." I heard Caspian say from behind me.

I turned my head to him, "That's because so far he hasn't proved himself to be an obnoxious irritation who believes that he knows everything, when clearly he doesn't." I raised my eyebrows challengingly at him, and he stayed quiet. I turned to Peter and smiled genuinely. "I believe you and your siblings are in charge now." I said, gesturing to the group of Narnians behind me.

Peter nodded, his eyes looking me up and down, a look of what seemed like satisfaction on his face. "Yes," he said, "I suppose we are." His eyes never left me as he waited for his brother and sisters to join him. "Where were you heading?" he asked.

I glanced at the Narnians, feeling awkward under Peter's stare. "Nowhere in particular, an open place, preferably."

He smirked. "Aslan's How, then." And finally took his blue stare away from me and walked to the front of the troops.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I let the rest of the Pensieves pass me first, Susan looking at me with suspicion. I was about to follow them when Lucy turned to me. "Who are you? I mean, I know you're name, but you're a human. And that boy you yelled at is human too."

I smiled at her, "I'm half-Narnian. My mother was a nymph, my dad was a Telmarine. He's a full-blooded Telmarine, though." I jerked my head in Caspian's direction. Suddenly, exhaustion flooded over me, and I fell to the ground. Lucy gasped, and everybody looked to my body, which was slipping into unconsciousness . . .

**Caspian's POV**

**­­­­­­**I watched as Keada collapsed to the ground, and I rushed over to her. I bent over her and pushed her hair out of her face. I sighed as I realized she was just unconscious from exhaustion. I shook my head for my worrying. After all, she was nothing but a bitch to me today. It's weird; she was so nice to last night, and then snapped at me the first time I stepped out of place. Accidently.

I waved the thoughts away as Glenstorm put her on his back. I nodded to Peter and all the rest and followed them as they continued moving.

**Hey, sorry that one was short, like my first one. Sorry Caspian's POV was short too. I had to put the ending in though, and well, there. I need more reviews, so please do!**

**Love you guys,**

**Rain**


End file.
